


(Original) That’s A Bother

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bellatrix Lestrange is still dead, Boggart, Comedy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy is under house arrest, Poor Draco, Post-War, Quiet Draco Malfoy, Riddikulus Charm, class, everyone’s a little bit tougher, fears, kinda slowburn, new professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: On hiatus-When the staff of Hogwarts deems Defense of the Dark Arts necessary for every year, will Draco Malfoy face his fears?Or will he crumble right infront of his peers.(Excerpt from story):The beams of color highlighted the tips of Potter's raven hair making him even more stunning. Not to mention all the foliage around them only amplified the vibrance of Potter's eyes which Draco could never seem to look away from.It was only then that Draco noticed Potter hadn't let go of his hand from earlier. Draco bluntly stared at their hands which was only a few digits wrapped around the others. It was a lose hold but it felt nice. Draco focused gaze must have attracted Potter's attention because soon enough the comforting warmth of the other was ripped away from Draco and the start of a muttered apology was lost in the breeze that the slowly approaching night brought.(Special thanks to spiderks for the submission)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 110





	1. Granger Never Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and edited.
> 
> Please note if you find any mistakes and I will take care of them.
> 
> This helps you, as the reader, to get a more enjoyable experience reading.

One might think that with all she's been through, Hermione Granger would never be scared again. And you'd be right.

Well, mostly right.

Sure, she's scared, but that doesn't stop her from facing her fears head on. 

In fact, Draco considers her as one of the bravest women he's ever known, but he'd never say that out loud. Not now anyway.

After the majority of Hogwarts was repaired, students once again flooded through the ancient door. Staff of the mighty school unanimously decided that Defense of the Dark Arts was a mandatory class for every year. Most of the students were okay with this, but Draco Malfoy was not.

Oh no no no, this meant more classes which meant more people. More judging eyes, and more sneers (now on the receiving end, Draco discovered that it really wasn't pleasant in the tiniest bit) and more Harry bloody Potter.

The 'eighths years', as everyone called them, got to stay in their original house's dormitories and common rooms, but it wasn't enough to avoid prying eyes. It seemed that Harry Potter was once again following him. 'Round ever corner Draco turned, Potter was there , and it didn't help that they had almost every single class together. 

Defense was no exception. Actually, Defense was one of Draco's bigger classes. It held almost all the eighths years and a good amount of seventh years. Draco was lucky enough to get Weasley, Granger, and Potter in that class.

_Woohoo._

It wasn't much of a shock when the new Defense teacher settled on reteaching their previous lessons for the class instead of providing appropriate defense lessons, despite the many disputes from Potter and his goons. It had been a few weeks after Potter's fruitless argument against Martin Surly (the newest defense teacher) when the class received the news that they were to spend the next week or so 'disarming a treacherous boggart' as professor Surly explained. Draco nearly rolled his eyes. 

Actually, he did. 

But when it became time to actually start the assignment, everyone in the class became as quite as Draco. People stopped volunteering for demonstrations, they started watching the floor and pretending they weren't paying attention. Except for Granger and a couple of annoying seventh years who followed in het footsteps of perfection. So it wasn't exactly a surprise when she was the first volunteer to face the boggart, but it still raised a few gasps and whispers. 

She strolled right up to the front of the room as professor Surely reminded the class of the charm to 'disarm' the 'hideous beast'. His smooth voice echo flawlessly as it intertwined with his crisp Scottish accent, " The Riddikulus charm is used to kept this beast at bay. It makes the creature take form of something the caster finds humorous, therefore distracting said person from the creatures frightening form. The wand motions to cast this brilliant spell is one that resembles a smile." He turned to draw a diagram on the chalkboard behind him as Hermione waited patiently by his desk, using her wand to write notes on the parchment paper that was sat on her desk next to Ron. Although the students already went over this exact lesson, Hermione refused to not take notes.

While the professor droned on, Draco took the time to study his features. He was a handsome bloke, more attractive than Lockhart Draco reckoned. He had a full head a nicely arranged hair that was a wondrous shade of honey brown, and his jaw was strong but soft. He also wore his robes in a dignified manner that made it look more appealing on him than any of the other professors. "- Now then, let us begin our demonstration. Keep in mind that each one of you will have to go against the boggart this week and I am prepared to postpone future lessons to make room for this one. Now, our lovely Miss Granger will be the first student this year to preform this spell for the Defense class, and seeing as she is a wondrous student please don't reframe from taking notes. In fact, I encourage it." He swiftly walked over to a cabinet, which stood at a menacing height. It had dark planked wood that mixed with dashes of blood red. It had sharp features that stuck out at absurd angles, making it look dangerous to just get close to it, and to top it off it was lined with black metal that caressed it's actuated design. 

Professor Surly grasped the long, black handle and yanked the doors open, promptly releasing the boggart who immediately took shape of a scowling McGonagall holding up an O.W.L.S exam sheet that hosted an ugly 'T' marked in her paper thin handwriting. A flash of what seemed to be stress danced across Grangers face before she shook it off. Now with her determined expression, Granger swished her wand in the shape of a smile and dutifully said, " Riddikulus." Immediately, McGonagall turned into a cat with a witches hat and tutu. The cat was seated on a unicycle as it begun juggling balls of yarn. A smile inches it's way onto Grangers lips as the class broke out in laugher and congratulating hollers. Draco felt excited for Granger, but he knew his place so he turned his gaze to his fingers that twiddled with one another.

After Granger sat down, a couple of other students went. Most were seventh years so Draco would only glance up once in a while.

Some blonde Hufflepuff had Voldemort (not unlike many others) while a small, freckled boy had a terrifying clown. 

The last kid of the class was Longbottom. As he approached the clown wearing a princess dress and crown, it transformed into a enormous snake that slithered up his legs. Right before the beast bit into the poor boy's thigh, he cast the spell. The snake fell to the floor, became a noodle and wiggled around. Longbottom certainly has changed from the scared, little boy he was in his youth to a real war hero. Yup, he was up the with the big dogs now (almost as well known as Potter...almost) Similar to Granger, everyone knew he feared something. 

They both were human after all.

Although, you could hardly tell because he was so goddamn good at hiding it. Longbottom's smile was unlike anything Draco had seen before. Of course it's probably because he didn't care enough to pay it any mind before, but it was entrancing. He had two dimples that flashed on his cheeks as his pearly whites shined bright enough to blind a man.

Draco jerked his head back down to his parchment paper and finished sketching the snake that was there no less than a moment ago, scratching his quill against the paper in sharp, short lines. Draco was surprisingly a very talented artist, though he did not share his work. His notes were covered in doodles, all relating to the lesson naturally. 

As Longbottom took his seat next to the Weaslet, professor Surly began cursing the boggart back into the cabinet while talking. " So, as you can see. Not only does this 'experiment' help with defense, but it also helps with self confidence which is a major tool in defense itself. The more confident one is in their decision, the more affective the spell will be. Before I dismiss you all, I want you lot to remember that each and every one of you will be required to face to boggart some time this week. It does count as a grade, but whether or not you are able to disarm the boggart is not how I'm grading. Now for tonight's work I want you to either write about the first boggart encounter or the discovery of the Riddikulus charm in three paragraphs. That will be due at the end of the week. Dismissed! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

As Draco began to collect his things and neatly place them in his leather bag, he saw Potter walk up to the professor from the corner of his eye. " So professor, I was thinking. Do I have to go against the boggart and all? Considering what I've done in the past year or so?" Draco noted that Potter didn't out right say 'because I defeated Voldemort', but still was trying to use that as an excuse to not do his class work. 

Draco frowned at himself. _Of course he's allowed to use that excuse! He's Harry Freaking Potter! Savior of the wizarding world! The Golden Boy, perfect child! And me? I'm nobody, just a Death Eater who didn't have the guts..._

Draco ears perked up at the professors response, " No. I understand that we all are in a great debt to you for your services, but you cannot go around excusing your self from things that inconvenience you. Work is work, and I expect _everyone_ to complete this assignment. Including you, Mr. Potter. If you would like to consult me privately with complaints, I would suggest doing it after teaching hours so I can give you my full attention. Have a nice day." And with that, the man grabbed his wand and headed to the Great Hall off to steal a few treats from the kitchen no doubt. He has a little pastry almost every class Draco sees him.

Potter turned around noticing that Draco was still in the room. He gave a curt smile that was accompanied with a calculated nod and went to gather his own things. Finally Draco set off, satchel at his side, headed to his next class.


	2. Dinner Didn’t Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lays awake in his bed thinking about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and edited.
> 
> Please note if you find any mistakes and I will take care of them.
> 
> This helps you, as the reader, to get a more enjoyable experience reading.

Draco laid in his bed as retraced the events that took place just over an hour ago.

————

Draco took his seat (the one closest to the door) at the Slytherin's table in the Great Hall. No one sat with him, not even his friends that returned for another year. Naturally, it hurt Draco's feelings until he realized it was better for them to stay away from him. With a sigh, Draco studied the plates of food laid in front of him. As much as he wanted to chow down on the delicious collection of foods that were displayed out on the table in front of him, his mind was elsewhere.

He keep going over the events that unraveled durning his Defense class. Sure, it wasn't uncommon to see a boggart per say, but it was a hot minute since the last time he'd seen one that close. He wondered what they looked like when they weren't transformed. Did they even have a shape of their own?

Draco's fingers mindlessly wandered over a roll as he day dreamt about what he was to do when it was his turn. Would he ask for a pass? Or face it head on? 

Draco's fingers pulled the flakes from the roll as he grimaced, remembering Potter's conversation with professor Surly. If the savior couldn't get a pass on the assignment, then he certainly wouldn't get one. After all, he was a Death Eater. Why on Earth would the professor grace him with something as generous as that?

Draco shook his head lightly and scanned the rest of the hall. He saw Parkinson and Blaise chatting with a couple first years at the other end of the table. Oh how Draco missed them. He missed the snarky back handed comments Parkinson would offer and the way Blaise was always there to antagonize her. 

Draco shook his head, as if trying to physically shake the thought out of his head. Then, he gazed out upon the other tables, finally settling on the Gryffindor's table. His eyes searched for the Golden Boy, and sure enough. There he was. Raven hair pointing out in every which way as always. 

Something really don't change, do they?

Draco's eyes traveled down to the familiar glasses that encaged Potter's forest green eyes. Draco fixed his gaze on Potter's eye as he laughed with Weasley and Granger. The gems practically glowed, they were brighter than the greenest grass. Then abruptly, the jade orbs met polar spheres and all went silent. 

At least it did for Draco. 

Potter didn't turn away, but he did stop chatting with his friends as his eyes locked with Draco's. 

Just then, a group of 6 years walked up to him, slightly knocking the table so Draco's mug slipped and spilled over his space. Most of them were Gryffindor, while a few were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Draco looked over as he yanked on the roll, the pieces he'd already taken off were laying on the table before him, now swimming in pumpkin juice.

Draco knew why they were here. They did this every week or so, but like hell was he about to let them get their way. " Evening, gentlemen. What can I do you for?" He could feel the Golden Boy's gaze burning a hole into his head.

The 'leader' of the group took another step forward a pressed both his hands flat on the table. He rocked on his heels and looked at the soaked flakes in front of Draco. " What do you think, _criminal_?" Spat the 'main' boy, his friends chuckled behind him." I think you ought to leave me be, it is dinner time after all. Which isn't a time I would take for granted if I were you, might wanna consider getting a little meat on your bones. You tooth pick." Draco planted a slip of the roll on his tongue as his eyes danced up towards Tony's. At least Draco thinks that's this kid's name.

Tony's jaw hung slack from his head, eyes blown wide. " Oh, you're gonna get it!" Tony's fist collided with his palm as his buddies made fighting gestures in the back round. " You're a punk, you know that? A real pain in the arse. Honestly I can't think of one good use of you coming out from that war alive." Tony's words slipped off his tongue as if rehearsed, the venom dripped from every syllable he spat. In the end, Tony grabbed the base of Draco's tie and pulled him up while his other arm reeled back. Fist clenched and ready for the hit. 

Just then you could hear one of the benches in the hall make an awful screeching sound, indicating it had been abruptly scooted across the floor. Both Draco and Tony's head snapped in the direction of the noise, as well as plenty of other students. Then it happened again, vibrant green met dulled blue and all went stiff. Draco drew in a breath. It almost seemed to go in slow motion. Potter sprinting towards him, their eyes never leaving each other's. 

Like hell was Draco gonna let Potter save the day.

In the middle of the distraction, Draco grabbed Tony's arm and twisted it against the joint causing the other male to unleash Draco's tie and yelp out in pain. Draco pushed his seat back, allowing his freedom from the table, and quickly headed out the doors praying the squad of delinquent didn't follow him. 

He made a bee line for his room in the Slytherin's dormitory after hearing another pair of footsteps behind his own. Draco started to pick up his pace as he swung around corners and sped through the halls, the mysterious follower close on his trail. On a very sharp turn, Draco turned his head to catch a glimpse of his stalker.

Raven hair. Wrinkled robes. Green eyes. Glasses.

Wait, raven hair? Wrinkled robes? Green eyes? Glasses?

" Potter." The question came out as more of a statement when Draco's legs suddenly became weights that tightly hugged the ground, pulling him to a stop. Potter slowed down to a halt about four feet from Draco, his right hand grasped the back of his neck as he looked around, he looked anxious. Potter's arm dropped back down to his sides. " Mal-"

" MALFOY!" 

Both men looked down the hall behind Harry to see Tony. Grabbing his twisted arm (which didn't do any really damage because Draco didn't twist it that hard) with his 11 inch, Phoenix feather, Dragon scale and troll whisker wand in the other. 

Tony's eyes glazed across Draco's until he quickly switched over to Potter. 

" Ah, Harry! I see you've come to comprehend this villain with me. Wonderful!" Tony yelled as he began walking down the hall. Draco's widened eyes fixed on the wand that sat in Potter's hand.

Of course! Why else would Potter follow him! He saw Draco twist the boy's arm! He's come to spell him into the next tomorrow.

Draco's body finally got the message his brain was sending and took off like a bullet in the other direction. 

" Malfoy!" Potter's voice rang down the hall echoing in Draco's ears accompanied by Potter's heavy footsteps chasing after his own. Draco's breath picked up as he rounded another corner and promptly reached a dead end.

Since when was this wall here! This castle must hate Draco!

" Malfoy!" Potter's voice squirmed into Draco's ears as he approached. " Alright Potter, make it quick." Draco tried to keep a cool composure, but couldn't stop the fear that slipped through the cracks in his façade. 

All Draco received was a confused look as Potter walked towards him. " Malfoy, what are you-" 

" Draco Malfoy, looks like your days no more." Tony grinned as he lifted his wand and looked expectingly at Potter. Draco's eyes widened, no longer having any faith to hold on to. 

All of a sudden, Potter jumped on Malfoy making them both crash into the wall behind them, but before Draco could so much as react he felt the nauseating feeling of an Apparation being cast on him. 

In a flash of light and dark, Draco appeared in the prefects bathroom with a disoriented Potter standing next to him.

" The hell?" Draco uttered.

————

Draco groaned and rolled to his side as he listened to the snoring of the others in his room. 

_Great_! He can't _wait_ for tomorrow!


	3. Harry Frickin’ Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s morning starts off as well as can be expected, that causes him to have a chaotic rest of the day.
> 
> Including punishments, an injured girl, and a surprise time with Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and edited.
> 
> Please note if you find any mistakes and I will take care of them.
> 
> This helps you, as the reader, to get a more enjoyable experience reading.

When Draco woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, he wasn't surprised. No doubt a result from resisting sleep in favor of trying to reason with the chaotic memories of yesterday. Nothing made sense. Why would Potter save him?

 _Save_! Oh no, no no no. That's NOT what he did. He just... helped him. Yeah.

Either way, why would Potter want to help him? Perhaps he pitied him?

Draco gritted his teeth at the thought.

That must be it. He pitied him. Potter saw him as just another weak, scared boy who need a savior. Well think again Golden Boy because this kid doesn't need your _stupid_ help!

Draco's nose pinched upwards as a snarl appeared on his mouth. Slowly, he made his way out of bed to get dressed. His bare feet hit the cold stone floor as he padded towards his trunk that sat at the bottom of the bed; top already open and contents inside; moved around. Draco carefully extracted a clean set of uniform clothes, being mindful of the breakable picture frame the rested on top of his dress shirt. The picture was of his family; Lucius and Narcissa were standing behind Draco (who was sat on a chair) close enough together to appear like a family but far enough so they weren't touching. The photo send chills down the spine of any person who knew what a really family looked like.

Draco's fingers mindless dragged across the imprints on the frame as he inspected the image for the thousandth time. It was funny, really, all the occasions in which he would brag about how perfect his family was. How poised and proper they were. How _pureblood_ they were. Now all Draco sees is a failure.

Just a bunch of half-wits who screwed up colossally. His father, who was now in Azkaban, gifted Draco a ring before his trial. The ring was thick and silver with small pieces of jade around to grant the ring a little color. In the center was the Malfoy family crest, looking more dull than ever before. Although Draco could not wear the ring with pride as he would have in his younger years, that didn't stop him from having it situated on his right hand at all times. The piercing light that shown off of the smooth surface blinded Draco each morning.

Draco's eyes glazed over his mothers face, her features ever sharp and pointed. Narcissa was now under house arrest in the manor. It was a treacherous day when Draco had to leave for Hogwarts knowing full well he'd be leaving his mother in that God forsaken house. The halls that once rang with the squeals of a young boy and his parents now permanently replaced with chilling silence that frozen his body at the mere memory. 

The sound a shattering glass from the common room broke Draco from his trance. He hurriedly got dressed and made his way down the steps to see the commotion. 

When Draco finally arrived in the room, he immediately spotted the culprit. A first year girl was staring above an expansive looking vase that was in pieces on the floor.

Mortified. She looked absolutely appalled with herself . 

Draco rushed over to the small girl and squatted down so he was facing her. " Are you alright?" Draco brushed a strand of the girls wavy, red hair out of her face. " I...I-I. I'm sorry!" She screamed as she grasped Draco, the blood that drizzled from her hands dripped onto Draco's hair. He lifted her up and brought her to the couch as her fiery hair tickled his cheekbones.

A few others entered, most likely drawn to the noise, as Draco was.

" Hey, hey. You're alright, I'm here. Let me see." Draco tried to sound as soothing as he could, not daring to turn around and face the crowd that was forming behind him. " I- I just want-ted to touch it! B-but it b-broke..."

The dim light from lanterns around them created an hazy atmosphere, almost dream like, completely ironic to the situation. The amber glow tinted the girls face as Draco grasped her outstretched hand, tracing his thumb of the irritated area around the fresh cut which was still releasing small bursts of blood. 

The girls whimpering didn't cease.

A couple of 'You'll be okay's and 'I'm here's frequented Draco's lips as be picked up his wand and slowly began extracting the small shards with a few charms, trying his best to avoid harming the small girl even more.

More and more people began flooding into the room, some were helping to pick up the broke vase and others were just simply watching. Finally a taller girl, about the same height as Draco, came barreling towards them, her own fiery hair billowing behind her. " Maria! What did you do?" Once the taller girl came to a stop, Draco took her all in. She was very, _very_ tall. Mind you Draco isn't super tall, but he's always been on the lengthier side, but this girl made Draco feel like a dwarf.

" Carie! I-I was only touching the v-vase! A-and it broke!" The girl whimpered underneath Draco's touch. The taller girl, Carie, knelt down beside Draco a swatted his hand away from Maria. Draco obeyed as he had already took most of the shards out and started a charm to help clear the blood around the cut and and infectious substances that could have been contracted.

Draco stood up and backed away a little so the sisters, he assumed they were, could have room. After a little time passed, Carie stood and turned so she could stare at Draco.

Stare down at Draco.

Merlin, she was tall. Draco raised his brows as if to ask her 'what?' Carie closes her eyes while a conflicting expression grazed her face, but in an instant it was gone and her dazzling eyes were once again locked with Draco's. 

How could he miss those? Here eyes almost seemed orange, like a bright pumpkin picked for carving, with a sky blue line dancing between tiny explosions of bright green. It was chaotically beautiful.

" Thanks for helping my sister." Carie gave a weak smile and then picked up Maria and carried her out of the common room. On their way to Madame Pomfrey, Draco presumed.

It wasn't until after the two girls were completely gone that Draco took a look around the room and realized everyone else had left as well. 

Probably on their way to class...CLASS! Oh Merlin!

Draco's neutral expression quickly flashed to a worry as he darted to his room in search of his bag.

————

Draco burst into the Defense of the Dark Arts room as the sweat from his brows dripped down the side of his face.

He had been incredibly late to his first class and as a punishment the Professor made his stay later and help clean up, which lead him to be late to his next class and so on and so forth. It was one huge loop, Draco almost swears the professors planned it.

So when all he received from Professor Surly was a quick glance and an expecting expression, Draco was slightly off put. " Apologies, Professor." Draco gave a fabricated smile, " It's been a busy morning." Professor Surly merely savored his vexed expression that caressed his features so perfectly and his stone cold eyes that held Draco frozen in his place.

Upon bringing that class to a halt and the Professor's displeased look, Draco felt that he was expected to explain further.

" I was tardy to my first class, and as a repercussion the Professor required I stay late to assist in her the cleaning process of the class room; making me late to my next class, which then that teacher required I stay late to assist them as well and so on." Draco managed in one breath. Everyone in the room was staring at him, brows raised and eyes fixed. No one talked, not until the Professor responded. 

" Well who am I to break a chain? Please remain after class to assist me in the tiding up of my classroom." With a smirk, Professor Surly turned towards the chalkboard as the other student began murmuring and giggling. 

Draco flushed as he scanned the room for an open seat. His eyes tracked down the only open desk left, it was up front by a dark haired boy.

In fact, that head of hair look quite familiar. Draco's legs began caring him to the desk at the other end of the room. That hair, it had a slight purple glint in it, almost like a raven's feathers. And why was it so ruffled... oh dear sweet Merlin!

Draco prayed he was wrong, he prayed it was just some kid who he has never seen before that enrolled sometimes recently. 

Draco hesitantly walked up to the desk only to have his premonition come true.

There, sitting in all his glory, was Harry Potter. Draco carefully took his seat and dared a glance at the savior, surprised to finding him already staring down at Draco. Potters eyes never seemed more piercing as they bored holes into Draco's. It suspiciously reminded Draco of the day before when Potter 'rescued' him from Tony. Potter's electric green eyes dilated, like a camera, while staring down into Draco's blue pools. If anyone else saw this exchange, they might have though that their eyes would just pop out of their skulls and sink into the others and conjoin, almost like the opposite sides of a magnate; pulling towards the other, clawing to get to their destination. Potters lips quivered slightly as he hesitantly parted his lips to speak. At first, nothing came out, it was just a minty exhale that tickled Draco's features. Potter subconsciously licked his lips, it was quite chilly out side and it was causing his lips to become slightly chapped. Draco had to close his eyes due to Potter's minty breath which, although strong, Draco was able to find his desire for the freshness.

" You've got blood in your hair."

Draco's eyes cracked open almost immediately as he grimaced at Potter. " Still as observant as ever, I see." Draco deadpanned as he turned back to the Professor, who he had been neglecting. 

Moment ruined.

Draco hurriedly unpacked his satchel, pulling out his notebook and quill, plus a couple other little thing. Although Draco tried his hardest to concentrate on the notes Professor Surly was jotting down, he couldn't help the feeling like he was a prey-full animal that was being hunted by a predatory beast.

Draco stood his ground for a total of 3 minuets more until he was forced to pivot in his seat to meet Potter's eyes once more. 

" Is there something I can assist you with?" Draco's left brow rose expectingly, as if it was asking the question all itself. Harry seemed to be caught off guard for he turned a shade lighter, a hazy rose palette coated his cheeks as well as the bridge of his nose. But soon his natural tone came back, the innocent blush gone as soon as it came.

" Nothing. It's just- how did that blood get in your hair?" Potter's eyes seemed to zone in on the dried blood as Draco raised his hand in order to pull at his white blonde locks, hoping to tug out the dried substance. 

" Before you get all Potter-y, I wasn't the cause. This girl cut her hand this morning and I heard, so I came to her side and she kinda grabbed my hair with her damaged hand and-"

" I'm sorry."

" I beg your pardon?"

Potter cleared his throat, as if it was keeping him from continuing. " I'm sorry you assumed I though of you that away, and that you're being punished for helping people." Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his jaw hit the floor. 

Harry Potter. The brave, Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world. The Golden boy. Harry frickin' Potter just apologized to Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. The coward, Draco Malfoy. The _enemy_ of the wizarding world. The despised son of evil. 

Draco frowned at his spiraling thoughts, and turned back to the board. He spent another moment picking at his hair until he felt as if he had done an adequate job. 

A handful of minuets of Professor Surly's notes and some coughs around the classroom went by before Draco allowed himself to speak. " Thank you." Draco dared a look in his peripheral at Potter to find him looking directly at Draco. To which Draco turned his head and returned the weak smile he was receiving with his own. The moment was tooth sickening sweet, one that would give you cavities. It found a nice place in Draco's stomach to flutter around in slightly, until-

" Mr. Potter, would you care to go first today?" Professor Surly asked as both boys snapped their attention forward and both looked like a deer in headlights. " O- Of course, Professor." Potter stood up and began moving, almost forgetting his wand until he preformed an award back bend move to grab it and kept walking the short distance to the cabinet. 

Draco took the time the Professor allowed of explaining the end of his notes from earlier to try an analyze Potter's wand. 

Surely it was the same wand he has always had, only the color was slightly off. The shock of how Harry Potter repaired his wand going over Draco's head completely. 

What was that? Draco knew Potter's wand was made from holly wood, but he could see that that wasn't the only color occupying the long shaft. It had a pinkish tint, almost like rosewood. How peculiar.

A few moments went by before Professor Surly turned his attention to Potter.

" Now, Mr. Potter, have you prepared yourself?" Potter only gave a nodded in return. 

" Alright, let us begin the second day." Professor Surly strode over to large cabinet and set about opening it. The tall doors creacked slightly as they opened, releasing a dark fog that spilled out and spread across the floor. Only a moment later, did the creature emerge in it's new form. 

A dementor. 

Potter's eyes twitched open with surprise that quickly formed into determination. As the dementor loomed nearer, Potter readjusted his stance to accommodate his needs. Once the dementor reached Potter, it was situated in front of Draco's desk. As the dementor slowly turned its head toward Draco, it began to change slightly, as if the creature was changing it's target. 

Changing its form.

Before the boggart could change completely, Potter swooped in to save the day. A quick 'Riddikulus' and the dementor was now wearing a birthday hat and sash. Ballons and confetti appeared around it as festive music began somewhere and a cake smashed into it's face. 

Potter laughed, as well as a handful of students and even Professor Surly let out a huff with a smile. Considering the strangeness of the dementors change in target, no more students faces the creature today in favor of Professor Surly explaining the boggarts goals and values in excruciating detail.

Once the class had been dismissed, Draco sorted his things in his bag but stayed seat. He waited until the other student cleared out to approach the Professor. " Sir," he began with hesitation in his voice.

" What do you inquire me to do?" Professor Surly merely grunted in response as he cleaned the chalkboard. " Professor?"

" Nothing, Mr. Malfoy, please head on to your next subject. I hope to see you at lunch, hopefully without another incident, hmm?" Draco flushed at the knowledge that Professor Surly knew about his issue with Tony from yesterday.

" Of course, Professor."

And with that, Draco was off to potions.


	4. Draco Just Cannot Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has another encounter with Tiny, but it lands him in quite an interesting situation with the one and only Golden Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and edited.
> 
> Please note if you find any mistakes and I will take care of them.
> 
> This helps you, as the reader, to get a more enjoyable experience reading.
> 
> (Hey, I know y’all just wanna get to the reading, but I wanted to ask a little favor.
> 
> If you could comment your favorite little segment so far that you would like to be the summary for the book, that would be great! 
> 
> I won’t keep you anymore! Please enjoy!)

The rest of the day went as good as to be expected. Draco wasn't late to anymore classes which ended the cycle of punishments he'd been receiving (seeing an angered expression on his Alchemy Professor's face when Draco arrived on time only supported his suspicion about the whole ordeal being planned) allowed Draco's day to carry on without too much disturbance.

That is, until dinner. 

Draco was undisturbed durning lunch as he arrived later and left earlier to hopefully make a dent in his built up list of duties. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts he had been forced to volunteer once a week, preforming minuscule jobs. Such as sweeping the halls or assisting Professors with up coming projects (though Draco personally felt he had helped the Professors enough for one day.) Today's menial task was to restock the food supply in the Owlery, however there was some sort of mix up and Draco had to travel to the green houses in search of the correct accommodations before checking in on the owls. On top of it all, the owls were all too excited to see their food and some ended up scratching Draco while squaking with joy. Arriving to lunch with tiny slits in his clothes and a thin scratch upon his cheek probably helped Draco with avoiding confrontation.

However, dinner didn't go that way. 

Draco took his seat by the back (the same seat he has sat in all year) and carefully took a bowl of stew, using his spoon to prod the contents within. Draco's appetite had decreased greatly ever since the battle at Hogwarts. Finally deciding he needed to eat at least something, Draco raised the spoon to his thin lips and slowly engulfed the metal with his mouth. Moments later he dove back into the stew and popped another spoonful into his mouth. The entire bowl radiated the smell of salt, but Draco preferred his foods on the saltier side anyhow.

When Draco made no more than a quarter of a dent in his food, Tony came bounding up with his imbecilic goons. Draco noticed a wrapping cloth tied around the same arm he twisted yesterday.

Merlin, what a baby!

" Well look at who it is, boys. It's the overly incompetent Draco Malfoy." Tony spoke quickly, as if he were spitting the words at Draco. The tone made his vowels sharp and pointed as if Tony thought the words were going to strike Draco dead if he spoke violent enough. " Came back for more, did you?" Draco questioned with a smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Tony's face dropped as his gazes hardened.

" You don't know what you're getting into, Malfoy." Tony said with a scowl.

" You know, for someone with such a small brain you sure have a big mouth." Draco grin could beheerd in his words.

Before the boy even opened his mouth, Draco already knew what was coming and promptly settled into his seat and gazed around the hall in pre-boredom mourning. 

" You complete prat! Do you have any idea of who I am! Why I ought to-" Tony's disgruntled voice faded away as Draco searched around the room for anything slightly entertaining. 

His blue orbs danced on top of the many heads that occupied the large space, finally setting on a some-what familiar looking head of a small Slytherin at the other side of the table. Draco wasn't even watching the rest of the room let alone Tony, but he could already tell that a good percentage of the students were entertaining themselves by watching Tony explode at Draco. 

Although Draco was practically unfazed by the obnoxious boy beside him, he did feel on edge about something else. Or rather, someone else. As Draco studied Maria's features from across the room (mentally noting that there was a small scratch on her cheek) he suddenly had a cool chill run down his spine. His fight or flight reflexes stipulated him to jerk his head out into the sea of students once more. 

It took no more than a second to detect the source of his discomfort. Eyes like emeralds were on him like a eagle, tracking and processing his every move and motion. The eyes belonging to none other than the famous Harry Potter. In all of Draco's life, his hardships, his struggles, he has never had quite a thrill like the one he receives when Potter's eyes are on him. Whether it be for good or bad, it always managed to rile Draco up.

Not too different from getting your favorite flavor of an energy drink you enjoy.

Instead of zoning out on Potter's eyes, Draco decided to take in his whole presences. His hair was, as always, a mess as well as his robes. The same old round glasses stood proudly on the bridge of the Gryffindor's nose, which appeared to only exist to frame the boy's spectacular eyes, similar to how a picture frame emphasized a work of art in a museum. The famous lightning scar mocked Draco by slightly glowing red with irritation. A calculating expression was painted over Potter's features like they were molded onto him. 

Just then Draco was abruptly forced out of his seat by a pair of strong hands gripping his collar and ripping his body upwards. " Getting distracted are we? Think you're re too good to listen to me, huh? Well, Mr. Egotistical, I'll teach you a lesson you shan't forget." By this time, most chattering around the hall was silenced as Tony chewed Draco out. " You may think that you are entitled to some self pity, with your villainous parents locked up, but you don't even deserve the crumbs off my plate. You walk around halls with arrogance thinking-" Tony shifted his tone to formulate a lousy impression of Draco's reformed voice. "' Oh, why me! Oh why, I have a huge house and a powerful family!' Well guess what, lad, no one cares about you or your pathetic life." On the last couple of words, Tony actually did spit a little on Draco's cheeks, whether it was intentional or not it got the point across.

" Why don’t you go tell your father? Oh wait." Tony began to chuckle, it formed deep in his gut and erupted into his throat. That monstrous laugh echoed across the empty hall until it was joined by it's friends, the laughs of mockery were vibrating through Draco's ears and rattled around his head. Tony's vice like grip on Draco's shirt released as he shook with laughter, in result Draco stumbled backwards until he was promptly fell on his bottom, which only provided more fuel for the antagonizing laugher that surrounded him.

Draco's breath picked up as his vision blurred. He looked around the hall through a fuzzy gaze while sat on the floor. Naturally, Tony and his fools weren't the only one's getting a kick out of his torment. In fact, many people in the crowded room were chuckling, even a couple of evil spirited Professors were trying (and failing) to suppress their giggles. Draco felt heat creep up his neck as he noticed a burning sensation engulf his face. Once looking around the room, he found the eyes of Maria and Carie on him.

Oh Merlin! 

He gazed upon others. 

Lovegood had an displeased expression directed at Tony and his friends.

_Please stop looking._

Longbottom was bitting his bottom lip, worry bending his brows as he watched the scene carry on.

_Don't look, Gods, please don't look._

Weasley had one hand on the table and looked as if he was suppressing himself from getting up. Anger written all over his features.

_Not now..._

Granger was looking at Draco with a concerned expression, but one without true feeling behind it.

_Please..._

The color of green on a new spring day trapped Draco's wandering eyes and made them stationary. 

Potter's was the worst. 

True worry, true concern was plastered on the raven haired boy's face. And as if that wasn't enough, joining the disturbed expression was a look of _pity_.

Draco felt one wet tear slide down his face and the feel a bile climbing up his throat before he practically leap out of his skin and ran out the doors into the halls.

Draco felt like he was being chased, but heard no footsteps other than his own. 

The choir of laugher still echoed in his mind as he turned corners. His feet hit the ground hard enough to send vibrations through his bones.

Draco pauses to catch his breath as the cruel words repeated in his head over and over again, like a broken record repeating a verse. The heat that surrounded his head became stuffy, and an imaginary force pressed pressure into his chest with each breath he took. Deciding quickly that he needed to be outside, The blonde took off.

As he bust into the entrance hall, Draco felt the urge to be outside grow stronger.

Draco stopped running in favor of a calmed walk, still swift but significantly slower than before. He treaded into the short corridor that lead him to the court yard.

His shoes crunched on the cooled grass as a crisp breeze hit his sweaty face, gently ruffling his hair as it blew. He walked over to a bench that was on the far side of the yard.

Ever since Draco had come back to Hogwarts he had noticed the the vegetation around the castle had became quite overgrown. Vines climbed the walls of the building and weeds and wild flowers blossomed in patches along the grassy fields. Once Draco sat down on the stone bench, a string of pearls vine lazily dangled over his shoulder. 

Draco closed his eyes and smelled the fresh air which was saturated with multiple fragrances of many plants. In one way, it was chaos. Senses overwhelmed with hundreds of new plants and their distinct scent. In another, it was simple. All the flora surrounding the air mixed together to make a whole new aroma. 

One of comfort, one of divine quality.

Draco took a slow breath in as he counted to a beat in his head.

Deep breath in...

1, 2, 3...

Deep breath out...

1, 2, 3...

In...

1, 2 (1), 3 (2)...

Out...

1, 2 (1), 3 (2)...

What in the world?

Draco opened his eyes only to have to a sunbeam hit them, making him squint in order to search for the source of the off count beats.

It was a rhythmic sound that gradually got louder. Draco distinguished the noise as someone running.

Someone running _fast_.

Draco felt the beginning of another wave of anxiety start to crash over him, but the fragile fragrance surrounding him kept him grounded. The pink buds of a couple blossoms accompanied orange, blue, red, yellow, and the occasional purple florets that covered the court yard. Despite the rainbow of plant life the circumjacent herbage provided, the overall dominate color was green.

Ironically the same color of the boy's eyes that were across the field starring at Draco.

Wait, what?

Upon further inspection, Draco was able to confirm that the man across from him was, indeed, Harry Potter.

As said man approached, Draco instinctually shifted over making room for Potter on the chilled stone bench. Naturally, Potter is too thick to realize an invitation when he sees one and just stood in front of Draco. 

" Hey, uh, Malfoy." Potter's voice seemed slightly strained as he nervously glanced around the court yard, avoiding Draco's gaze. 

He scratch the back of his neck. 

The plant life seemed to stun almost any guess the large space hosted and Potter was no exception. His eyes twinkled with something akin to curiosity as he let his surroundings take hold. Draco felt almost as at peace from watching Potter as he did the greenery around him.

Draco mindless began rubbing the leaf of an elephants ear plant between his finger and his thumb as Potter finally sat down next to him. 

" Are you alright?"

The sound of Potter's voice was completely different from a moment ago. He sounded all stressed and nervous, but now he sounded calm with a twinge of worry nipping at the end of each word. Was that genuine concern? Or just some hero act?

Draco managed to pulled his eyes off of the large berry bush across the way in order to face Potter as the spoke, like a mannered civilian should. As their eyes locked together, Draco felt as if someone had given him an electrically charged touch. Draco wanted to tell Potter ' he was fine' and ' better now that he was here.' What he actually said,

" What's it to you?"

Merlin! Just strike Draco down where he is!

" I saw how Tony was treating you back there, I'm sorry I didn’t do anything. I should have." An unknown wave of anger washed of Draco.

" Why? S'not your job."

" I know, but-" Potter raises his hand and reached out for Draco's shoulder to find purchase only to have Draco jerk away as his gaze morphed into a cold stare.

" But What, Potter? Is it that-is it that you just, just like to burst in and be the hero at every opportunity? Doesn't matter if you actually care about them, right? Well, you can turn right back around because I don't need your help." Draco's pacing throughout his tangent speed up and slowed down. Meanwhile all Potter could do was stare into Draco's eyes.

" I do care about you." Potter's tone insinuated that it was the most obvious thing in the world. Duh, Draco. " How can you possibly say that?"

" Well, cause, it's- a ha ha." Potter let out little huffs of nervous laughter as he started searching for words.

Draco pursed his lips and formed a bitchy face as he waited. A handful a moments went by accompanied by Potter’s sputtering and the light taping of Draco’s foot against the small stone tile under their feet. “ Please stop Potter. Idiotic isn’t a good look on you.” Potter stopped his stuttering and incoherent murmuring to offer a giddy little smile in response to Draco’s remark. “ Could say the same to you.”

Draco, deciding he had had enough of this, stood up while rolling his eyes and took a step towards an entrance into the surrounding corridors only to be stopped by Potter’s hand around his wrist. “ Woah there, I was only joking.”

Draco rose one eyebrow as an unintentional grin spread across his face. “ Did you just speak to me like a horse?” The hand that was wrapped around Draco’s wrist retreated to scratch at the back of Potter’s neck (something Draco thought to be a nervous habit). “ Possibly.” Potter grinned as he slowly stood next to Draco.

“ So, ahem, do you- are you busy right now?” Potter shoved his hands into his front pockets and poked at the ground with his foot.

“ Well, other than a couple of unfinished essays, no.” Draco said as he gazed at Potter expectantly.

“ Do you, uhh, do you maybe want to go? O-on a walk?” Potter spoke the last sentence with hesitance, but managed it never the less.

“ I suppose that could be arranged.” Draco replied as he headed towards the Quidditch field with Potter at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey, I know y’all just wanna get to the reading, but I wanted to ask a little favor.
> 
> If you could comment your favorite little segment so far that you would love to be the summary for the book, that would be great! 
> 
> I won’t keep you anymore! Please enjoy!)


	5. An Actual Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a nice end to his day? 
> 
> Impossible.
> 
> And yet here he is, being all buddy buddy with Harry Potter while they talk like friends would.
> 
> Who would have thought?
> 
> (Please read the end notes!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and edited.
> 
> Please note if you find any mistakes and I will take care of them.
> 
> This helps you, as the reader, to get a more enjoyable experience reading.

The long grass of the Quidditch field gently brushed along Draco's pant leg as he walked towards the center, his eyes never leaving Potter's shoes which were old and blatantly showed their use.

Potter tread about a foot or so in front of Draco, leading the pair to the middle of the stadium. Once reaching the center, Potter abruptly stopped which caused an absentminded Draco to slam into his back.

" Ah-" Draco whined as he curled his fingers around his nose until he was promptly interrupted by Potter.

" Oh, my bad." Potter turned around and removed Draco's hand so he could looked down at Draco to inspect his nose, making sure he was alrig-

Wait

Looked down?

What?

Draco abruptly scooted backwards as he scanned Potter from head to toe with a questioning look.

Draco only just noticed that Potter had grown. Like, _grown_ grown.

Potter wasn't extremely tall or anything, but to Draco? A guy who spent pretty much his entire life looking at the tops of people's heads? Yeah, he'd say Potter was quite tall. The thought of 'when' and 'how' were plaguing Draco's mind so bad that he wasn't exactly shocked when the questions actually slipped out.

" When did you get so big, Potter? Look at you, you're all tall and buff." A sly smile replaced the puzzled expression that had been occupying Draco's features as Potter merely rose a brow in question.

Potter rose from his hips so he was at his full  
height in front of Draco and, wow.

Potter sure did live up to his name.

The slowly setting sun tried to conceal it's gorgeous appearance by hiding behind the clouds, but this only caused the clouds to glow with hues befitting a Queen. The clouds displayed beautiful pigments of pink, orange and yellow as it faded into the already darkening sky of blue. The favorable colors shone like spotlights from the cracks of clouds which settled onto every object around. Including Potter. Potter was only standing there, he was only looking at Draco. He wasn't doing anything in particular. But boy, oh boy did that sunset make him appear breathtaking.

The beams of color highlighted the tips of Potter's raven hair making him even more stunning. Not to mention all the foliage around them only amplified the vibrance of Potter's eyes which Draco could never seem to look away from. 

It was only then that Draco noticed Potter hadn't let go of his hand from earlier. Draco bluntly stared at their hands which was only a few digits wrapped around the others. It was a lose hold but it felt nice. Draco focused gaze must have attracted Potter's attention because soon enough the comforting warmth of the other was ripped away from Draco and the start of a muttered apology was lost in the breeze that the slowly approaching night brought.

The once comforting silence was now filled with awkward tension as Potter turned around to face the sunset. " I- I'm not quite sure. I think around the time that I was hunting horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. I wasn't exactly relaxed, but I suppose being around all that nature probably helped." Draco sniggered at the nonsensical explanation which Potter took as a snarky retort rather than an amused gesture. 

" Well pardon me, you must know all about my life." Potter tried to conceal his angry but he couldn't help the irritation that leaked from his words. 

Why did he even come after Malfoy anyways? It's not like they're friends or anything, in fact they're far from it.

Draco inched forward so he was stood next to Potter and then he promptly dropped to the floor. Potter looked down, confused at Draco who was sitting in the tall grass. Draco still had his gazed fixed on the beautiful sunset and didn't appear to expect Potter to sit down next to him, but that's exactly what he did. 

" Sorry I laughed, it's just not the answer I was expecting." Draco's wiggled his fingers around a small group a grass strands and pulled lightly, making them wrap around his fingers and intertwined with his hand. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Potter was looking at him so he turned and stared back.

This time instead of nearly staring at Potter's eyes, he stared _into_ them. 

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and Draco believes in that. Maybe not fully, but he does believe that you're seeing a more vulnerable side to someone when you looking in each other's eyes. 

So, he looked into Potter's eyes. He looked into his eyes to see his own reflection staring back at him. 

Suddenly he realized that Potter was looking into his eyes also and feeling too exposed, Draco jerked his head back to the sunset.

" Wish we could get closer, the sunset is stunning." Draco's words must have kicked started the Gryffindor within Potter because he glanced over to see a twinkle in his eyes as he stood up and offered a hand to Draco. " Well lets get a move in before we lose it." 

Draco gingerly placed his hand into Potter's only to be yanked up and dragged about as Potter began running towards Hagrid's hut.

They crunched on crisp leaves and accidentally kicked rocks. Draco swore he even stubbed his toe once he and Potter began laughing over nothing in particular like a bunch of first years. They crashed on top of the small rock wall that was now slightly more destroyed and decorated with holes and wild ivy that grew eagerly over the stone. The wall was cool to touch but Draco plopped himself down on it happily as adrenaline raced through him. They gazed out at the setting sun, which was almost completely hidden by the rolling hills and forests that surrounded Hogwarts. The calls of unknown animals that echoed from within the Forbidden Forest next to them only added to the beauty of the moment.

It was peaceful as the two boy regained their breath only to waist it all the next moment by breaking into hysterical laughter. Draco grabbed Potter's shoulders and rested his head on his chest as he giggled and Potter's hand rested atop Draco's head. 

Potter tried to speak through his joyful laughter, " G-Godha haha, h-how much c-ha haha-onditioner do youhha use? It's s-ha - ofter than a rabbit!" " Oh, Ha! B-Bugger off!"

The two boys sat there an hour more after the sun had set and they were left in the dark, cool of night. Well, sort of.

After about five minutes, they both cast warming charms and a simple Lumos. However they stayed and talked. Rather about boring things until Potter stood and began to head back to the castle after asking Draco if he was okay for the third time that conversation.

" Yes Potter, I'm alright. Are you?" He tried to hide his smile as he walked next to Potter.

" Harry."

" Hm?"

" That's my name."

" ... Indeed it is."

" ...Yeah..."

" ...Is that it? I already knew you name, Potter. By Merlin, everyone knows your bloody name!"

" ...No, I mean. Call me Harry."

Silence.

" Please."

Draco widened eyes relaxed as a comfortable smile rested on his lips.

" Alright."

Draco quickly walked two steps in front of Harry and turned around to promptly jut his hand out.

" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

A dazzling smile wormed onto Harry's lips as he firmly grasped Draco's hand and shook it once. Twice. 

The two smiled at each other before Harry pulled Draco down the stairs and took off towards the castle.

" I'll race ya-!" Traveled with the wind to Draco's ears as he booked it to its source.

Naturally with his head start, Harry was the first to make into an open hall way with Draco crashing in behind him. They were both laughing as they leaned on the wall and reached toward one other for support. Once obnoxious laughter turned to giggles they gazed around to see the eyes of many students on them. Most were surrounded with their friend groups, but all were gathering their things and heading to a common rooms or the library. 

Draco mearly looked up at Harry with a suppressed smile as they broke out into a mess of laughter once more as they ran down the hall to find a private place to continue their conversation.

Once finding solitude in the Transfiguration room, the boys leaned on the desks as they once more composed themselves.

" We're idiots." Draco stated bluntly which received a hum from Harry.

They looked at each other in bliss until Harry looked towards the floor with a frown.

" Are you alright, Draco?"

" Harry, this again? I already told you I wa-"

" No, Draco. Are you alright? I mean with all that happened durning dinner and earlier with the Boggart-"

" You saw that?"

" How could I not?"

" Well I suppose it was rather obvious." Draco's gaze became empty as he stared at a collection of claw marks on the ground.

" Do you know why?" Harry asked as he got up and stood in front of Draco, who was still sitting on a desk calmly swinging his legs.

" Honestly? I don't remember the little details of this lesson, only the big things." Harry watched as Draco bit on his bottom lip, peeling back a layer or two of the pink flesh.

" Ah well, I'm sure the Professor will go over it tomorrow."

" He already did today, it's just he kept rambling on and on that I got lost and now I have no idea what his entire lecture was about." Draco turned his hands in a circle around each other to demonstrate and exaggerated his case. " Yeah, I get that. I'm not sure any one really got what he was going on, but I just wanted to say that if Tony- or anyone else for that matter, tries to hurt you again. You can tell me, I'm here for you." Harry's hand ghosted over Draco's shoulder as the Golden Boy flash his trademark smile and turned to leave.

Draco stood as well and followed Harry's lead. They filled the silence as they made their way to the staircases with comments about treacle tarts and bad impersonations of Professors and then their stifled laughter after getting caught (and scolded) by the " New Snape". 

Professor Colin (or " New Snape") wasn't even that similar to Professor Snape (no one was, at least not to Draco). Perhaps he was a little strict...

Perhaps he was quite strict, but Draco just didn't see him as a " New Snape". Naturally the lack of connection played a big part in this, but Professor Colin didn't even look like Snape!

Sure they were both tall and skinny, but it _was_ different.

Professor Snape hid his surprisingly thin form underneath deceiving layers upon layers of black robes while Professor Colin wore a slim fitting all black suit which seemed to exaggerated his incredible lengthy and thin stature. 

Seriously this guy was tall! Like does he have back issues or- 

Not the point.

The point is he wasn't Snape. Don't get him wrong Draco didn't hate the guy, he just didn't adore him. His face was thin like the rest of his body and he appeared to be in his mid or late twenties. The staff was a lot younger now, but the youngest Professors were Colin and Surly, and they did seem to spend a lot of time together. Come to think of it... Draco does catch Professor Colin and Professor Surly together quite often. Like... _very_...often.

Draco turns around to see if Professor Colin was still down the same corridor as Harry and him. And sure enough, he saw the tall Professor leaning against the wall at the opposite end of the hallway. Draco leaned to his left in order to get a better look at what exactly was happened (which made him lean into Harry's arm, but neither boy seemed to notice or care) Harry turned back to find whatever was stealing Draco's attention from him only to discover his companion was staring at the teacher. 

" Don't let his lecture get you down, he's a bit of a party pooper anywa-"

" Shhhhh!"

An offended expression fazed over Harry's face. "I'm sorry, wha-?"

" Shhhhhhhh!"

" You're shushing-"

" Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"- is louder-"

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

" -than my-"

" _SHHHHHH_!"

"-talking."

" Shush! _Shut! Up!_ " Draco hand slapped over Harry's mouth in order to prevent further words from escaping the boys mouth. Draco the processed to push Harry into the wall as they both looked down the hall to see that Professor Colin was...

Talking to...

Merlin! Who is that? Their hair looks so familiar. It's a kinda of sandy blond-no, no. More like a honey brown- _OHHHHH_

Draco audibly gasped as realization hit him square on the head. 

" Duh! Professor Surly!" Draco accidentally shouted which caught the attention of the two teachers. Now looking at Professor Colin from a distance his height looked fine, but standing next to Professor Surly (an average heighten guy for his age) he still look huge. It was similar to an optical illusion.

Professor Surly mearly gave a tired small and a curt wave as Professor Colin began steaming their way, shouting from down the hall.

" Thought I instructed you two to head to your common rooms!" His soothing British accent gave a false sense of security, but before anything could happen Professor Surly grabbed Professor Colin's arm and stopped him. Professor Colin's lose, brown curls that compliment his thin face in a strange, handsome way bounce slightly as he turned to look at Professor Surly.

" Martin, why’ve you stopped me?"

" Morgan, you promised me you'd listen." A slight glaze was now visible in Professor Surly's eyes. At the sign of a potential break down, Professor Colin turned his back on Draco and Harry and bent down to put his hands on either side of Professor Surly's head. 

" Hey, hey. Come on now, chin up. I'm here for you, let's continue talking in the kitchen so we can get a snack, okay?" The shaky voice of Professor Surly was barley audible from behind the beast that was Professor Colin. " Alright." " That's a good lad."

Draco and Harry shares a puzzling gaze until Professor Colin turned toward them once more. " Boy, could you get to bed sooner rather than later?"

" Well Sure tr-"

" Already on i-"

" Heading there no-"

" Night, Professors!"

" Yes, goodnight." Draco and Harry ran off to the stairs and stopped on the ledge that divided their directions.

" Do you think they're..." Draco asked while Harry's eyebrows met one another. " Could be possible, I just never imagined either of them to be the type. Anyway, I had a really good time with you and I was hoping you could sit next to me again. Possibly not just in Defense?"

" Sure, yeah I had a pretty good time myself. Goodnight, Harry."

" Night, Draco."

" Oh, and Harry, thanks for looking out for me."

Harry offered a sickenly sweet smile that gave Draco a tooth ache just by looking at it as a response and then the two were headed in their own directions.

Once Draco made it to his room, he realized he hadn't stopped smiling since he had departed from Harry. He glanced at his roommates muggle alarm clock to see it was 10:28 p.m. Only one one of his roommates was in bed so Draco figured the rest were of using the showers or lounging somewhere.

Draco gathered up his necessities and began to head out before his roommates voice startled him to a halt.

" Draco, mate, where've you been? Some six year told me you was off with Harry Potter." Draco talked to his roommates every now and again but they weren't very buddy buddy. Sure, some nights they would all stay up and play snaps or some other game they would have lying around, but they weren't super close. Although Draco would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the time they spent together. In fact, quite the opposite.

It was nice to have kids who went through similar things that he did just enjoying each other's company and joke around and laugh. Even if Draco swore he never seen any of them before this year despite them all saying they were here the whole time Draco was.

The one asking was Matthew, Matthew Greenland. A friendly bloke and not a bad looked either. He had some kind of "surfer dude" hair cut that went well with his brown eyes. Not the best looking, but better than many Hogwarts has seen.

" Actually, I was with Harry. Crazy to believe, I still can't really process it myself, but it's true."

Matthew gave an impressed look, " Way to get the cake, Draco." 

" Can it, Matthew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have a favorite part of the book so far, please comment it below. I’m thinking of using an excerpt as the book summary instead of the current one.
> 
> I appreciate the input!
> 
> And if not, no worries!
> 
> My only wish is you are enjoying yourselves!
> 
> And please PLEASE make sure your keeping safe and healthy, I hope this could bring some joy to you all in this unpleasant time.


	6. Ratty Old Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draco is swapped with random mood swings and a mystery within the cupboard, what else is he to do other than stay quiet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I’m super happy about this one!! I actually for real have an editor and they could not be more helpful! This is the first chapter they helped me on and I’m feeling great about it!
> 
> Nevertheless, if anyone sees any typos or grammatical errors please feel free to point them out!
> 
> Have a great read!

Waking up Wednesday morning feeling refreshed was surprising to Draco, to say the least. Finding out the his time spent with Harry yesterday wasn't a lucid dream, now that was shocking.

As soon as Draco heard his alarm go off, he sat up in his bed immediately with a gleeful smile plastered on his face. Everyone has had a morning like that, where your body is practically jumping out of its skin to start the day. Most of the time it's for no reason in particular, but Draco knew. Draco knew as clear as day why his mind and body were on the same page.

Harry.

How he wasn't jumping around the room by now was a complete mystery to Draco.

With one swift motion, Draco turned off his alarm and hopped out of bed; ready to start the day. He headed towards his trunk at the end of his bed which had a neat pile of clothes waiting for him on top. Draco hurriedly undressed himself, yanking down his silk sleeping pants and peeling off his long sleeved top. The smooth fabric glided against his skin provided a comfortable feeling that raced through his veins (not too different from the feeling Harry's touch brought him last night.)

Draco quickly tugged in his uniform pants and socks on as he began unfolding his shirt. After everything was in place, Draco realized his tie was still in the trunk. He swiftly opened the top as he bent down to search for his house tie. The object in question was easily spotted as it was wrapped lazily over...

His families picture frame.

Draco once more gingerly picked up the frame and caressed his mother's face using his right thumb. He turned his right hand around in order to gaze upon his families ring that was situated on his ring finger. A sliver of light reflected off of the silver jewelry and bounced right into Draco's eyes. He smiled as he quickly closed his eyes to shield them from the bright beams.

A frown soon overthrew his features as he placed the frame back into the trunk and grabbed his tie. 

Draco stood up and shook his head rapidly, as if the motion would cause any bad thoughts to fly out of his head. He mechanically tied his tie in the way his father taught him. He quickly glanced down at his tie to insure its perfection before he hauled on his robe and grabbed his satchel to make his way to the bathroom to clean up before he started the day.

On his way to the bathroom he saw a few groups of students hanging around the common room which was peculiar to Draco because he purposely woke up earlier than most students so he could avoid conversing with any unwanted rascals (although he seriously doubt anyone wanted to talk to him.)

As Draco began walking down the open stairway, he noticed the mood of the room shifted very suddenly. He dragged his eyes away from his shoes and looked up at the many eyes on him. He avoided direct eye contact with any of them as he gave a curt nod. As soon as Draco reached the bottom of the stairs he turned right and headed out only to be swarmed by the crowd when he was only four feet away to freedom.

Damn.

A choir of questions slapped Draco over the head as the crowd pushed and dragged him over the the plush leather couches by the unlit fireplace (although Draco wished that it was, it was getting to be quite chilly around the castle.) 

" Is it true?-"

" Were you really with him?-"

" Did he beat you up?"

" No, stupid, everyone saw them hanging out! Like, like they were friends or something!"

" Oh, Ohhhhh! Oh Merlin, Draco what on Earth happened?"

" Were you hexed!"

" Or perhaps poisoned!"

Then a flood of different conspiracies crashed over Draco by his fellow housemates. 

What on Earth? How had news traveled so fast? And why did everyone assume it was against his will?

" Um... I'm sorry. What- is this all about?" Draco decide to play stupid. Good job Draco!

Not.

" Is he serious"

" He ought to be pulling our legs."

" Harry Potter! Who else would this be about?"

All eyes were then directed to Draco's as they waited for a response. Draco squirmed uncomfortably on the couch beneath him as he grasped for straws.

" Ah, well. Does-does it matter? I was only, WE-we were only talking. It, it doesn't really- I mean why can't we be able to...?"

The disapproving stares of the crowd shut Draco up as he decided he'd tell the truth. Surely no harm can come from that, can it?

" He came to check on me after that squabble I had with Tony during dinner. He was merely being friendly and tried to cheer me up, we just lost track of time. That's all, and no. He did not poison me." A couple giggles and points to their friends were shared after the last sentence.

" Now if you will excuse me, I must be off to prepare for the day. I'd suggest you all start the day, I can smell some of you from here." And with that, Draco stood once again and headed out leaving the crowd with his trademark sass.

————

Draco placed his satchel down and headed over to the mirror of the Prefect's bathroom to fix his appearance.

Most would question the credibility Draco would have to be a Prefect after all he has done. And Draco even questions that himself. He would never forget the absolute terror he felt as he made his way to Headmistress McGonagall office as per her request.

He sat down on the new furniture (different than how Dumbledore kept it, but similar enough to show commemoration) feeling on the verge of a panic attack when her scratchy voice began speaking.

" Mister Malfoy, you must be puzzled as to why I asked you here?"

" Quite, Headmistress." Draco bowed his head in respect but managed to look back up at her so she would acknowledge that he still has  
etiquettes.

" Well, I was hoping to converse about Prefect privileges."

" I am fully prepared to be striped off that title, Headmistress."

" While I appreciate your willingness and acknowledgement towards your actions, that's not why I asked you here today."

" Headmistress?"

" I've researched your records since the war and found them to be quite interesting. Volunteering at community cleaning organizations and St Mungo's rehabilitation program seems to be quite different from what I expected the old Draco Malfoy to choose to do."

Draco pinches his pants and bit his lip. " I try to contribute as much to society as I can and as much as it will let me. I understand that my previous action in association with the war are unforgivable and inexcusable, but I still wish to help the community clean up the mess I took part in making. It's the least I can do." Draco dared a glance up at Headmistress McGonagall only to find an approving stare directed his way. 

" Indeed it is, and that is why I ask of you to continue having the title of Prefect at Hogwarts. We need to demonstrate how people can change and we need to cherish those who are able to do it on their own, despite what students may disagree with. You, Draco Malfoy, are a valuable member in the Wizarding world to not only be an example for those who have wronged, but a beacon of hope for those who no longer have any. So, with full confidence, I ask you to maintain your title at this school and use it to better the community here. At Hogwarts."

Draco felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes as a frog found its way in his throat.

" Of course, Headmistress."

She handed him a small black box and nodded to him, signaling that their meeting was now over.

Draco was near to the exit before her voice once more broke the silence.

"-and Draco, one last thing." 

He turned.

" Thank you."

" Thank you, Headmistress."

Draco splashed his face with water as the memory played fresh in his mind as if the events happened yesterday. Draco only just noticed the mirrors were foggy and there was steam floating around the room. Draco directed his gaze towards the huge bath that was located against the wall and saw that the tub was overflowing with bubbles. Draco carefully wandered over towards the pool of suds wondering who had woken up earlier enough to get this started (then deciding to disregard the time knowing that some others would think his schedule to be a little too early as well), but nonetheless overwhelmed by the question of 'who?' Not that it was any of Draco's business, but Draco had recently noticed that his curiosity had spiked significantly over the past couple of months despite his resolution to stay to himself.

Nevertheless, Draco carried on and only stopped when he stood right in front of the soapy, sud filled den. Draco grasped the edge of the tub as he closed his eyes to inhaled the scented bubbles that engulfed his senses. 

Lavender. The most popular of bath scents, and for good reason. Draco already felt his tensed up muscles relax. He heard the crackle and popping of a few bubbles in front of him and the swishing sound of water (he also felt some drops hit his shoes, but opted to ignore it in favor of discovering who the mystery bather was.) Draco flutter his eyes open to finally reveal the nut job that had woken up early enough to enjoy a soak in the bath only to come face to face with...

A shirtless Harry Potter?

Wait... WHAT?!

Draco felt his face flush as he blinked rapidly, his eyelashes tickled the pale skin that surrounded his eyes. 

" Morning, Draco!" Harry said in the most chipper voice Draco has ever heard from him. Draco stumbles backwards as he watched Harry begin to climb out. Finally processing what was to come, Draco averted his gaze by turning around and heading back to the mirror he was at previously. Draco cleared his throat as he drew his wand in order to summon a comb for his distressed hair, " Morning indeed, Harry."

Once Draco had felt he had given enough time for Harry to...erm...conceal himself, Draco had turned toward said man. " When did you wake up for, all this?" Harry shrugged as he ran a hand through his damp hair and shook probably hoping to shake out some of the moisture.

" I dunno, early? I kind of just let my body wake up whenever and then see if I have time to pamper myself. I know you're the kind to appreciate that sort of thing."

Draco's face contorted into one of confusion and offense. Appreciate that sort of thing? What? " I'm sorry, come again." Draco barked more than asked.

" Well, you know. You're always so conscious of your appearance, disregarding yesterday's incident, and you keep yourself looking nice."

" Think I look nice, Potter?" Draco gloated using his last name in an attempt to rekindle childish rivalry.

" Can it, Malfoy." The two shared their own teasing stares until they faded away.

Draco can no longer conceal the question that was plaguing him inside, and like most of his interactions with Harry he just couldn't have enough self control to contain his curiosity.

" So, why are you being so nice to me? After all I've done, I would've never expected you to forgive me. Just like that."

Harry turned to face Draco as he tugged on a pair of trousers. " In all honesty, I don't either, but from what I've seen of you, not just at school, this new Draco that wants to change and fix what he's done. I just couldn't hold a grudge on you, even after all you've done. And I know it's a lousy explanation, but it- it's hard to explain my feeling towards you and our past."

Draco's mind flooded with memories of his previous years and the torment he put Harry and his friends through. Draco bit his lip, hard. He glanced at himself in the mirror. If he were Harry, would he forgive himself?

Probably not.

Draco then diverted his gaze to Harry. 

Draco was mad. Mad at himself? Probably. Mad at Harry? Yes. Did he know why? Of course not. It must have been visible because as soon as Harry looked back up at Draco, his eyes flew open and he looked around as if trying to find the source of Draco's new found rage. Because surely Harry Potter couldn't be the thing making him mad. Because Harry Potter hadn't done anything wrong. Because Harry Potter was Harry Potter.

Draco slam his hands down on the sink in front of him and glared stony cold at Harry. His bottom lip began to drip blood from his gnawing earlier. " You know what? I don't know what you think you're doing here-" Draco gestured around them, as if that was suppose to explain his unreasonable outrage. "-but you're not fooling me. Okay? So you can stop going around and pretending to like me, because everyone in this God-damn school knows that's you don't." And with that Draco grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, the whole time he heard Har- no. Potter calling after him and Draco cursed himself as he felt and unwelcome tear slid down his cheek.

————

Draco raised a shaky hand to Professor Surly's room with great disdain building in the pit of his stomach. The sensation made Draco feel as if he were a hollow shell and someone was pouring an intoxicating liquid into his body, making him queasy. Draco gathered his bearings and turned the handle which allowed him to enter the room and to his deviation realized the only seat open was once again the seat next to Harry Potter.

CURSE YOU CRUEL WORLD!

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and carried himself with dignity over to the seat. Just as Draco sat down, a loud bang sounded from within the aged dresser that shook some tables near said object. The classmates silenced their conversations in shock and waited for the Professor in silence. Said man walked in with Professor Colin next to him. " Well class, as you all know this is Professor Colin. I asked him to sit in for the beginning few minutes of this lesson. Alright, let's carry on! Some of you stopped by my room yesterday asking if I could re-discuss what happened durning class yesterday, and I am more than happy to oblige! You see the fundamental values of a Boggart is-"

Draco tuned his Professor out as he began to unpack his bag to get his supplies. Draco dared a glance at Potter and found him looking at Draco through the corner of his eyes. He shook away the jittering sensation that filled his stomach and redirected his attention back to his desk. A thought crossed his mind as he organized the materials on his desk.

Why had he lashed out?

Potter and him were getting along so well before he ruined it. Draco's fingers lightly traced the pages of his notes as he started at his doodles.

" Sorry."

Draco snapped his head at Potter and gawked. " I beg your pardon?"

" Well I must've done something to make you all mad at me."

Draco looked back down at his quill and picked it up to continue his unfinished sketch of a Peace Lily on his page all the while frowning. "No. I'm sorry I lashed out. It was unprofessional and I apologize." Draco croaked.

" Don't sweat it. I didn't expect us to be the best of friends with our history after just one night." Harry's dazzling eyes hovered on Draco's artwork before it traveled up his arm and made contact with the other's eyes.

" Boys, were you paying attention?" Draco and Harry looked forward to see Professor Surly standing in front of their desks.

" Um... if I say yes would you believe me?" Harry gave the Professor a shy smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

" No." 

" Then, eh...no."

" Right. Well, if you want to do well on your N.E.W.T's I'd suggest listening."

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." 

Draco stayed silent the entire time, letting Harry explain as he focused on the intimidating cabinet.

As he honed in on it, Draco noticed he felt as if he couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to but if he tried, the cabinet itself would force back his stare. Only moments later did Draco notice a black, fog like substance slipping from the cracks of the cabinet. The black fog looked like a silk sheet swaying underwater. It twirled it's tips gracefully as it almost hypnotized Draco, who's top half leaned in closer by a centimeter. The voices of Harry and the Professor’s conversing slipped slowly into white noise for Draco's ears to forget, the information coming in immediately going out almost comically. Draco's pearly sea eyes started to sting as his senses became overwhelmed with the sensations the dark fog brought him, and just when Draco thought the cabinet was done he could have sworn he heard voices calling out to him from behind the rickety doors. At first, it was a single voice of an older male (familiarity oozed from the whispered voice but Draco couldn't quite place it) but it abruptly exploded with shouts of many individuals, all coming together to form a treacherous and discordant chorus of screams and pleads. The cries sent chills down Draco's spine and goosebumps laid on his arms, every time he felt as if he were to recognize a voice from within, another person's roar would overwhelm his senses.

It wasn't until Harry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder had he realized that Harry had been calling him.

"Draco!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

Harry's brows screwed into a look of confusion, "Are you alright-"

"Oh, mhmm. Yes, perfectly... perfectly fine." Draco dismissed, not wanting to bring up what just happened if no one else seemed to notice it as he spared a quick glance towards the cabinet.

"I was just informing the Professor that we would be thrilled to meet with him and Professor Colin durning lunch to discuss this topic again because someone was distracting us."

"Right, Harry. Like you had nothing to do wi-mmph!"

Harry's had slapped violently over Draco's mouth as he breathed a nervous chuckle, turning to Professor Surly.

"Please continue, Professor." Draco nibbled on the inside of Harry's hand and Harry emitted a squeak in response, promptly flicking his hand away to glare at Draco who smirked back.

"Right, well. I suppose we can continue with our planned lesson. Are there any volunteers for today? Or do I have to pick some of you?"

Draco heard shuffling and assumed people were volunteering, he was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to face the Boggart, at least not today. His head was swam with questions and thoughts, mainly about himself more than lessons, and he just didn't think he could concentrate on something of the degree. He pulled his head down to absentmindedly gaze at his parchment.

What was up with that ratty old cupboard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free cheers for my amazing editor!!
> 
> Hip-hip!
> 
> Hooray!!
> 
> Hip-hip!
> 
> Hooray!!


	7. Hiatus

Hello all, this is NOT a chapter. So if that’s what you were hoping for, I’m sorry to disappoint!!

I wanted to warning all my readers that I will be taking a break from writing this series as I haven’t had any motivation for this so far. I originally had a basic idea of were I wanted this to go, as that is how I pretty much start all my works, but I feel like I’m not portraying the idea as well as I would have liked to. 

I am considering restarting this book so I can fix my mistakes and the things I’m not proud of in it, but it is not set in stone!

I sincerely apologize for this disappointment, but please know I am investing in other Drarry works that are post-war. I hope you are all good with this and that it doesn’t upset you so.

Thanks so very much for all the support, I hope I can get out of this slump.


	8. New Book!!

Hey guys!

I finally posted my new book for this fanfic.

It’s not long or anything, but I’m happier with how I’m starting out. This version felt really rushed and I wasn’t happy with how it was going. I hope you’ll go in this journey with me!

Don’t fear though, my original idea for this book hasn’t changed. I’ve tweaked some little elements but other than that it should be pretty similar!

You can find the new book in my profile!


End file.
